


Will Power

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boss Battle, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loyalty, Spoilers, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Estava perdendo minha própria força de vontade... Meus laços me prendiam como se fossem correntes, como se fossem cordas e eu apenas uma marionete… e meu titeriteiro estava disposto a eliminar os Phantoms Thieves e destruir ele mesmo o Palácio de Shido.(I was losing my own will power… My bonds held me like chains, like strings, and I was just a puppet… and my puppetmaster was willing to eliminate the Phantoms Thieves and destroy Shido's Palace himself).





	1. Robin Wood

**Author's Note:**

> O embate contra Akechi no Palácio de Shido, segundo essa série de fanfics. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos (não só da versão em inglês mas também do traduzido do japonês). Há algumas alterações na ordem das falas e diversas divergências aqui, por conta dessa rota seguir um relacionamento amoroso entre o detetive e a/o protagonista, e também pela mudança do Arcano de Goro Akechi.
> 
> A trilha sonora na luta contra Robin Wood seria diferente da do jogo, seria tipo [ uma versão instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6fR5f8o0qM) de "Break In To Break Out" ao invés de "Will Power".
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O embate contra Akechi no Palácio de Shido, segundo essa série de fanfics. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos (não só da versão em inglês mas também do traduzido do japonês). Há algumas alterações na ordem das falas e diversas divergências aqui, por conta dessa rota seguir um relacionamento amoroso entre o detetive e a/o protagonista, e também pela mudança do Arcano de Goro Akechi.
> 
> A trilha sonora na luta contra Robin Wood seria diferente da do jogo, seria tipo [ uma versão instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6fR5f8o0qM) de "Break In To Break Out" ao invés de "Will Power".
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SEXTA, 16 de dezembro. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

Finalmente. Era a última carta de apresentação. E agora que tinham todas em mãos, poderiam ir para o salão principal e liberar a rota para o Tesouro de Shido. Joker e os demais saíram da sala de controle, voltando pela casa de máquinas. O piso ali era meio inclinado, composto por chapas metálicas; e o teto era alto, mas todo cruzado por canos e mais canos, levando o gás que movia e também aquecia todo o cruzeiro.

Joker teve uma estranha sensação ao passar por uma daquelas vigas. Uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Ela virou para trás, só para verificar, arfando ao notar o vulto branco ali em cima da trave metálica. O restante do grupo também parou ao notar o movimento dela, surpresos com aquela aparição.

O vulto elegantemente saltou para o nível deles, aterrissando a poucos passos do grupo. O traje branco e alinhado, com detalhes vermelhos e dourados, e a máscara vermelha pontuda que completava o uniforme, não deixavam dúvidas de quem era. E se por ventura houvesse, foram desfeitas quando o príncipe detetive se pronunciou.

"Achei que fosse uma mulher de palavra, Joker. Vocês _quebraram_ sua promessa".

"Você...!?"

"Não fale de promessas, sendo que você mesmo quebrou inúmeras delas, mentiroso!!!"

Skull e Oracle o acusaram, num tom hostil, a navegadora chegou a apontar para o detetive, embora suas mãos estivessem tremendo, e ela estive atrás de Noir, como se estivesse se protegendo atrás da amiga. E o detetive logo revidou.

"Não. Eu retive algumas informações... mas fui sincero quanto ao restante. Sei quem é o culpado pelos casos, e por isso estive cooperando com eles até então." Akechi sorriu, sardônico. "Vocês estavam me monitorando desde o início, certo? _Saberiam_ que eu estava agindo como agente duplo se tivessem me confrontado _de frente_ ao invés de ficarem tramando pelas minhas _costas_."

"Eu sei." Joker se manifestou. "Tae comentou a respeito disso. E eu recebi suas flores, sua mensagem. Mas... _Por quê?_ " ela indagou, magoada. "Por que _você_ não nos disse nada? Por que quis que nos debandássemos?"

"Acho que a resposta está bem clara agora. Sua 'morte' não foi o bastante para lhe servir de alerta? Esse sistema _corrupto_ é capaz até de manipular a própria justiça. Vocês não tem ideia do **_risco_** que estão correndo se continuarem com isso. Por isso que insisti tanto que vocês dissolvessem o grupo."

"De que lado você está, caramba?! Você simplesmente vai aceitar que as coisas continuem como estão?!!"

Skull contestou, mais uma vez, e Queen reformulou a pergunta.

"Por que você está cooperando com alguém como Shido!? Não vê como é que é esse Palácio!? A verdadeira natureza dele ---"

Queen tentou argumentar, mas Crow a interrompeu, zombando do termo.

"Cooperar...? Do que você está falando?! Eu **_nunca_** disse que estava _cooperando_ com eles. Eu não me importo com Shido, ou com este país. Isso tudo foi para fazer com que Masayoshi Shido... meu pai... me reconhecesse. E então me _vingar_ dele."

O grupo todo se surpreendeu com a declaração. Joker o encarava em estado de choque, como se não acreditasse em suas palavras. Até mesmo Queen ficou sem reação, sem voz para argumentar a respeito, Fox foi o único que conseguiu verbalizar tal espanto.

"Shido é seu pai...!?"

A atitude dos Phantom Thieves magoou um pouco o detetive, ele suspirou derrotado, como já esperasse aquele tipo de reação. Akechi os respondeu num tom quase que melancólico.

"Lembra o que eu disse antes, de como minha mãe se envolveu num relacionamento com um homem leviano? Então... eu sou o filho bastardo dele. Minha própria existência não é nada além de um escândalo. A vida de minha mãe mudou para pior depois que ele me teve... ela morreu. Fui uma criança indesejada para ela também."

As palavras do detetive lembraram Akira do que ele disse há tempos atrás, sem se dar conta, quando procurava um refúgio no Leblanc.

_'Aparentemente, minha mãe teve um relacionamento com algum homem vagabundo... Ela foi rapidamente descartada assim que ele descobriu que ela estava grávida... E esse desespero a levaria à morte.'_

"Isso é horrível..."

"Akechi-kun..."

Panther comentou, e Joker soltou um murmúrio condoído, mas Crow continuou a relatar sua história.

"Tive um ódio profundo dele, mas ele já era membro do alto escalão desde daquela época. Vocês viram quantas ligações ele tem, e como ele pode facilmente manipular o sistema, seja ele qual for. Uma criança como eu não poderia fazer nada."

O detetive murmurou, num tom soturno. Mas sua expressão se alterou subitamente, de uma forma sinistra, cheia de ódio.

"Mas foi aí que tudo aconteceu..." ele comentou, com um sorriso maníaco e vingativo no rosto, estendendo e expondo o punho esquerdo, passando rapidamente os dedos da mão direita nele, como se simulasse um corte... "Alguém, seja deus ou demônio, me deu essa chance!" Akechi exclamou, erguendo e fechando os punhos. "O poder de trazer à tona a verdadeira natureza das pessoas, e com isso a chance de me vingar dele e de todos. De levar a justiça a todos àqueles que decidem passar por cima dos demais. Tudo que fiz foi remover esse mal da sociedade. No que isso difere dos Phantom Thieves??!"

"Não somos assassinos!" Panther contestou de pronto, mas o detetive respondeu sem hesitar.

" _Sacrifícios_ são inevitáveis para manter as coisas no rumo certo. Eu lutei _tanto_ para chegar até aqui... Masayoshi Shido _finalmente_ está a meu alcance! Quando ele atingir o ápice de seu poder, quando ele finalmente me reconhecer como seu braço direito... irei sussurrar em seu ouvido... irei contar a ele a verdade sobre quem eu _realmente_ sou. Irei transformar a vida dele no mais _profundo_ inferno!!!"

"Que visão distorcida... chega a ser lamentável."

O detetive mal ouviu o comentário de Fox. Tudo que tinha em mente era a execução de sua vingança.

"Em poucas semanas, o meu plano seria concretizado...! Mas não, vocês _tinham_ que interferir...! Isso eu não vou permitir! Ele é o MEU alvo! Sou EU que devo acabar com a raça dele! "

"Akechi-kun! Não precisa chegar a esse extremo!" Joker tentou argumentar, mas Crow estava impassível.

"Você não irá me deter com suas palavras, Joker."

"Então farei isso à força."

"Quero ver você tentar."

"Você certamente parece confiante, mas não abuse da sorte. Nós já sabemos de todos os seus truques desde quando você atuou conosco."

"Até parece."

"Pare de ficar blefando!"

Skull o provocou, em resposta ao comentário do detetive, que também revidou. Mas Queen se manifestou com mais cautela.

"Não, ele está certo. Se ele realmente está por trás dos casos de apagões mentais, ele provavelmente só nos mostrou uma fração de seu poder."

"Você está certa, Queen. Mas está se esquecendo de uma coisa."

Akechi sacou seu sabre de luz, e do nada, sombras se ergueram, se materializando na forma de Shadows, um atirador de elite e seu cão de guarda ladeavam o detetive. Subitamente, as sombras entraram em convulsão, revelando sua verdadeira identidade: o General Portador da Lança e o Cão de Guarda do Hades.

"Ele pode convocar Shadows?!" Noir arfou, assustada, mas Oracle esclareceu o ocorrido.

"Não. Ele só os está manipulando. Não precisa de muito para chamar a atenção deles."

"Sim. Mas não é essa a questão." O detetive comentou. "Os casos de apagões mentais não são os únicos incidentes que as pessoas comentavam... Também há os surtos que levam as pessoas a ficarem psicóticas, causando acidentes e escândalos… Estes casos não podem ser explicados a menos que o verdadeiro culpado tenha o poder de fazer com que os corações das pessoas se tornem psicóticos..."

Akechi riu em escárnio diante da expressão de espanto de Joker, do choque dela e do temor dos demais.

"Isso mesmo! Este é meu poder --- um poder que vocês não têm! O poder de trazer à tona a verdadeira natureza humana!"

"Não!!! Você está errado, Akechi!!!" Joker o contestou, gesticulando em negação, dando um passo a frente, incapaz de aceitar aquilo. Oracle a alertou sobre o risco.

"Para trás, Joker! Ele vai tentar alguma coisa...!"

"Exatamente. Permita-me lhes mostrar."

O detetive colocou a mão no rosto, sobre sua máscara, mas a Persona que ele conjurou era totalmente diferente da de Robin Wood. Era uma silhueta humana, magra e angulosa, apoiada numa espada que rapidamente girou antes daquele vulto indistinto desaparecer. Os Shadows entraram em convulsão, quase como se fossem reverter a sua forma não revelada, mas a tremedeira parou, e uma aura negra e sanguinária os envolvia.

"Quê?"

"O quê foi isso!?" Oracle contestou a súbita mudança. "Aquele não era Robin Wood... Poderia ser uma outra Persona completamente diferente?"

"Até a mais fraca das existências pode ganhar um poder tremendo quando as correntes de seu coração são quebradas. É melhor vocês não subestimarem esses dois."

Akechi comentou, se retirando do campo de batalha com um salto elegante, e os Shadows se postaram a frente do detetive, prontos para atacar.

"O que foi que Akechi fez!? Os inimigos estão bem mais fortes agora!"

"Fiquem atentos."

Joker comentou, era melhor analisar os movimentos adversários para atacar com maior eficiência, mas ela mesma usou um dos golpes físicos de sua Persona para causar dano. Noir optou por criar uma barreira à frente da líder, enquanto Mona atacou os Shadows com uma magia de vento tão forte que dilacerava. O ataque nuclear de Queen foi concentrado, atingindo apenas o Cão de Guarda do Hades, e o golpe foi fatal para o Shadow já debilitado. O outro Shadow em campo tentou atacar Joker, mas seu ataque foi refletido pela barreira, e ele rapidamente foi derrotado no turno seguinte.

"Muito bem." o comentário de Akechi era ao mesmo tempo elogioso e zombeteiro, mas a ponta do sabre tocava o chão, indicando que ele não iria atacar no momento. "Óbvio que eu não esperava que vocês fossem derrotados por eles. Não importa se é na realidade ou no Metaverso... se quer algo bem feito, é melhor fazer você mesmo."

A declaração de Akechi surpreendeu os Phantom Thieves, aquela insinuação aterradora os deixou sem fôlego por um instante. Oracle conseguiu comentar, num suspiro assustado.

"Esse poder que faz os outros ficarem psicóticos... Ele usou isso em _pessoas_ de verdade...?! Sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer?"

"Então ele é capaz de fazer as pessoas ficarem psicóticas... Eu pensei que fosse algo especial como o MetaNav, mas pelo visto é um poder próprio da Persona dele."

Mona comentou, mais ponderado; enquanto Queen opinava incrédula mas sem conseguir disfarçar seu desprezo.

"Não consigo acreditar que a habilidade de manipular e levar os demais à loucura veio de dentro do coração dele... isso é tão... distorcido."

A palavra despertou um episódio claro na mente de Akira, e na de Akechi também, que a lembrou com um sorriso duro.

"Eu te disse, Akira. Sabia que você não iria gostar... de saber que, durante esse tempo todo... estava diante do verdadeiro culpado."

Houve uma distorção, a figura de Akechi parecia corrompida, tremida, a mesma Persona desconhecida se postando atrás dele. E não foi só isso. Por um breve segundo, a vestimenta dele havia ficado negra --- uma máscara negra, um capacete preto cobriu seu rosto.

"Ah!"

"O que foi isso...!?"

"Uma máscara negra…!" Fox arfou, se lembrando do que o Shadow de seu mentor disse.

_'Mas e quanto ao outro? O da máscara negra?'_

_'Uma máscara negra? Espera aí, de quem é que ele está falando...?'_

_'Não pode ser... Havia outro intruso além de nós dentro desse Palácio...!?'_

"Então, o que Kaneshiro disse antes..."

_'Há um criminoso usando o Palácio das outras pessoas para fazer o que eles bem quiserem. Eles não se importam com as consequências... Surtos psicóticos, apagões mentais... Vale tudo.'_

"Não... não pode ser..."

Joker murmurou, em choque. Ela ainda acreditava que o detetive estava sendo manipulado, acuado de alguma forma. Mas a verdade era que...

"Então... no fim das contas você estava mesmo por trás dos apagões mentais e daquela série de incidentes..."

Queen comentou, e o detetive confirmou, sem sequer se esquivar das acusações do grupo.

"Exatamente. Eu _lutei_ muito para chegar até aqui... já _sujei_ minhas mãos a esse ponto... eu _descartei_ o pouco que eu ainda tinha e ainda prezava... e não vou simplesmente _parar_ por aqui." Akechi se manifestou, convicto, invicto. "Não sem **_terminar_** o que é para ser feito. Vocês **não vão** me impedir de aplicar a justiça sobre Shido!!! Se for mesmo necessário... eu mesmo os impedirei!" o detetive exclamou, erguendo o sabre, prestes a atacá-los. "Detenha-os... Persona!"

A figura alta e imponente de Robin Wood surgiu atrás de Akechi, e ela conjurou uma explosão luminosa, um pilar de luz dourada que se condensou na forma de asas brancas que caíram em cima de Joker. Mas a líder só tocou de leve na máscara dela, e uma figura esguia e confiante bloqueou o ataque, um guerreiro celta em sua armadura branca, que dispersou a magia de Robin com sua lança. Era a mesma entidade que o detetive havia conjurando há pouco tempo atrás, mas era uma Persona --- não um Shadow.

"Não o ataquem. Ao menos não fisicamente."

A líder ressaltou, a habilidade de contra-ataque de Robin seria um problema naquela luta. E no fundo... ela não queria machucar Akechi. Talvez, se atacassem Robin Wood até ele se cansar, pudesse encerrar a batalha sem maiores danos...

"Certo. Anat!"

Queen usou sua magia mais poderosa, um clarão nuclear que atingiu em cheio a Persona de Akechi.

"Toma essa!"

Mona o atingiu com uma magia de vento bem mais forte do que a usada anteriormente, o detetive chegou a ser curvar por um momento, tentando se proteger do vendaval. E Noir, ao invés de atacar, usou uma habilidade de suporte, fortalecendo Joker. A líder estava com uma Persona um pouco mais lenta do que o restante do grupo, mas logo trocou de entidade, se concentrando no próximo turno, se concentrando em deter Akechi.

"Você não irá me deter!"

O detetive retaliou com uma onda negra e carmesim, focando em Queen, mas Anat tinha uma resistência considerável à maldição, e a defesa de Queen era sólida. A estrategista repetiu o golpe anterior, tal como Mona, e Noir atacou dessa vez, usando psicocinese. A Persona agora conjurada por Joker fez com que Akechi se distraísse por um momento --- era uma versão sombria da pelúcia que ela lhe deu de presente --- mas o frio conjurado por aquela entidade o colocou de joelhos. Os cristais de gelo se condensaram em espinhos, numa rede de farpas afiadas, e tanto Akechi quanto Robin se curvaram diante de tamanho ataque. O detetive cerrou os dentes, sem mais forças para conjurar sua Persona.

"Maldição...! Eu... eu não posso... cair aqui..."

"Será que dá para parar com isso!? Você está lutando contra as pessoas erradas! Todos nós detestamos o mesmo cara! Por que temos que ir uns contra os outros?"

Panther tentou argumentar, e Queen também acrescentou.

"Simplesmente nos tirar do caminho não o fará feliz."

"Por favor, Akechi-kun... você não precisa chegar a esse ponto."

"Mas... Eu...!"

O detetive tentou argumentar diante do murmúrio compassivo de Joker, tentou se levantar do chão, mas ele ainda tremia, sem saber se era de frio ou de raiva --- frustração. E Skull se juntou à discussão, tentando convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.

"Não interessa o que Shido diz! Você tem sua própria vida! Você sabe disso!"

"Sabe... às vezes fico pensando no falso Medjed que vocês forjaram… Aquela foi a pior armadilha de todas..." Oracle comentou, divagando, como se o caso fosse similar àquela memória. "Mas se não fosse por ela, eu não acredito que estaria aqui agora." a ruiva comentou, as palavras exatas lhe faltaram, mas ela insistiu assim mesmo. "Uhhh, basicamente, o que eu quero dizer é que... não tem problema se você começar de novo!"

"E... Você não odeia Joker de verdade, odeia? Você não… se importa com ela?"

O detetive suspirou diante do comentário de Mona, um suspiro derrotado. Ele conseguiu se erguer, apoiando a mão nos joelhos até ajeitar sua postura curvada, mas evitando deliberadamente olhar nos olhos de Joker, temendo a decepção que encontraria neles.

"Eu… te admiro. Você fala muito. Mas possui a coragem e a determinação para agir e cumprir sua palavra. Sob outras circunstâncias, nós poderíamos ser grandes rivais... quem sabe até mesmo amigos."

"Não seja ridículo." Joker replicou. "Nós já somos rivais. Já somos amigos. Mesmo sob _essas_ circunstâncias."

Akechi riu, sem conseguir se conter, mas ao comentar o ocorrido, sua voz saiu num murmúrio dolorido.

"Você é realmente única, Akira. Você não se deixa _prender_ por coisas tal como o passado ou relacionamentos com outrem. E assim, seu coração é sempre _soberano_. O exato _oposto_ do meu. Para ser sincero… eu te _invejo_ do fundo do meu coração... Eu me pergunto por que não nos encontramos alguns anos _**antes**_ disso, Akira... "

Ela podia sentir a amargura, a aflição, a angústia do detetive; e isso doía, as palavras dele lhe traziam um sentimento de culpa, negligência, omissão. Se ao menos tivesse percebido isso antes, se ao menos tivesse insistido mais...

Agora ela sabia a razão de tanto remorso... Tamanho desprezo, desgosto, dor --- não deixava dúvidas. Akira podia sentir o quanto Akechi realmente se arrependia daqueles atos. Ela o entendia melhor agora... 

"Akechi..."

"Akechi-kun..."

"Mas... Não há utilidade em ficar discutindo esse tipo de hipótese. Isso não ocorreu na realidade..."

"Sim. Isso não ocorreu no passado." Akira afirmou. "Mas pode acontecer agora. Eu gostaria de tentar pelo menos."

Akira o entendia melhor agora... e não iria hesitar em ajudá-lo.

"Talvez você não possa fazer realmente parte da nossa equipe." Noir argumentou. "Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo o que você fez. Mas... temos um inimigo em comum. Não é lógico nós formarmos uma aliança para derrotá-lo?"

"Não é isso que você quer? Fazer Shido pagar pelo que fez? Que melhor maneira senão fazê-lo confessar?" Fox o lembrou, seus objetivos não eram assim tão diferentes.

"Vocês estão além da minha compreensão. Mas, se acham que isso é possível... Por que não? Eu não posso derrotar vocês, de qualquer forma." Akechi argumentou, admitindo que perdera. "Se não posso vencê-los... então me juntarei a vocês."

 

* * *

 

O Confidente do Julgamento progrediu para o nível 9.

Nova habilidade: **Resiliência** : Chance de suportar um ataque que seria fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu poderia acabar aqui, e tudo acabaria bem, o Palácio de Shido acabaria com um final feliz... Mas não, tem que continuar como no jogo...


	2. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Há diversas divergências aqui. Mona é obrigado a participar, e a luta é mais difícil do que a que ocorre na rota usual do jogo. O papel de Akechi no 'jogo' proposto por Igor também é destacado nessa rota.
> 
> A trilha sonora na luta contra Loki seria diferente da do jogo, seria uma mistura de [ "Break In To Break Out"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBrch-aIZec) com ["Darkness"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qae4OZZKsR4) (trilha de Persona 3 FES).
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SEXTA, 16 de dezembro. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

Akechi encarava os Phantom Thieves, a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, se lamentando por não ter tido a mesma força de Akira, por não a te encontrado alguém como ela antes.

"Mas..." do que adiantava? "Não há utilidade em ficar discutindo esse tipo de hipótese. Isso não ocorreu na realidade..."

"Sim. Isso não ocorreu no _passado_." Akira afirmou. "Mas pode acontecer agora. Eu gostaria de tentar pelo menos."

"Talvez você não possa fazer realmente parte da nossa equipe." Noir argumentou. "Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo o que você fez. Mas... temos um inimigo em comum. Não é lógico nós formarmos uma aliança para derrotá-lo?"

"Não é isso que você quer? Fazer Shido pagar pelo que fez? Que melhor maneira senão fazê-lo confessar?" Fox o lembrou, seus objetivos não eram assim tão diferentes.

"Vocês estão além da minha compreensão. Mas, se acham que isso é possível... Por que não? Eu não posso derrotar vocês, de qualquer forma." Akechi argumentou ao se levantar. "Se não posso vencê-los... então me juntarei a vocês."

O detetive até que tentou dar um passo a frente, se aproximar deles... mas algo o impediu, o paralisou momentaneamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da voz que se manifestava, pulsando de raiva e desprezo.

" _Não! Eu não cheguei até aqui para **desistir**. Você não pode dar para trás e jogar fora todo **nosso** esforço! Você já pagou um alto preço por sua vingança. As vidas de incontáveis pessoas. A sua própria vida._ "

"L-Loki...!!!!"

_"Portanto... Não hesite em cumprir seu propósito!!!"_

Aquela entidade que vociferava subitamente surgiu atrás de Akechi, as correntes da invocação daquela Persona ondulavam aos pés do detetive. Mas elas brilhavam num tom vermelho ao invés do usual azul, a luz que envolvia aquela entidade também era carmesim. Era meio difícil distinguir aquela silhueta, ela aparentava ser humana, mas o padrão preto e branco alternado distorcia seu contorno.

"É aquela Persona de novo!"

"O que está acontecendo!?"

Loki desceu da espada em que se equilibrava, conjurando uma tenaz, um alicate, fechando-o sobre uma das correntes de Akechi. Mas os elos resistiram, a misteriosa entidade não conseguiu parti-los.

_"Hmf. Por alguma razão, isso não me surpreende. Igor escolheu bem sua Astuciosa. Uma víbora manipuladora."_

"Igor?!" Joker contestou, surpresa, como aquela coisa --- aquele Shadow --- sabia disso?!!!

_"Não caia no jogo dela. Você sabe qual é a verdadeira natureza humana, e como ela é desprezível... é por isso que ganhou esse poder. Qualquer um que discorde disso... deve ser eliminado!!! É esse o seu propósito!!!"_

"Aaaaaaggggghh!!!"

Akechi gritou quando Loki o prendeu com as correntes que o cercavam. Elas se enroscaram nos tornozelos, joelhos e pernas; amarrando-o pela cintura, ombros, braços, pulsos. Uma onda negra e camersim se condensava como uma faixa, o envolvendo, o traje real do detetive havia se convertido num uniforme listrado de mercenário. O branco deu lugar ao preto e ao púrpura, cintos e faixas de couro negro amarrados onde as correntes o amarravam antes.

O detetive tentou resistir, mas já era tarde. A máscara negra se fechava sobre o rosto, e Akechi não conseguiu tirar, não conseguiu deter sua Persona. Loki voltou a se apoiar na espada incandescente, o punho fechado como se segurasse alguma coisa: as rédeas de Akechi.

"Acham que eu agi por justiça? Retidão? Podem ficar com esse tipo de merda!" o detetive vociferou, a voz distorcida pela raiva. "Você e seus companheiros me deixam puto!!!"

"Esse... não é o Akechi..." Joker sussurrou, trêmula.

_Não é o Akechi que eu conheço..._

"Então tudo foi uma mentira... Até mesmo a aparência dele não era real!"

Mona contestou, mas o detetive --- o soldado mercenário --- replicou, num frenesi sanguinário.

"Vocês vão cair... eu vou destruí-los... Vocês vão cair _comigo_!"

O grupo não tinha se aproximado por cautela: ninguém queria ficar no raio da espada portada por aquela entidade sinistra. Mas agora, Loki emanava uma onda sombria, dissipando uma energia nefasta. Aquela Persona --- ou Shadow, porque parecia muito com um --- estava concentrada apenas na figura do detetive, seus movimentos deixavam claro que ele estava o manipulando de alguma forma.

"Não pode ser...!"

"Aquele bastardo... ele usou seu próprio poder para ficar psicótico!"

"Não!" Joker contestou a opinião de Skull. "É aquele Shadow que está fazendo isso!"

Akechi apenas riu, numa risada histérica e quase engasgada, para depois vociferar, quase rosnando.

"Agora, vamos ver vocês caírem mortos, um por vez… bem na frente de seus preciosos amigos!"

"Droga! Ele está completamente perdido! Lá vem ele!"

"Morraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Akechi exclamou, conjurando uma longa lâmina serrilhada, avançando na direção de Joker. Mas ela conseguiu refletir o golpe com seu punhal, com força suficiente para mandar o detetive cambaleando para trás. Mas ele não deixou se abalar. Ele colocou a lâmina de lado, tocando casualmente no capacete, ainda vociferando alucinado.

"Você é a escória dessa sociedade...! Eu vou te matar! Te destruir! Te esmagar…! Companheiros não são nada mais do que lixo!"

Akechi sacudiu a lâmina que carregava, e um bipe percorreu o campo, uma luz breve e esverdeada indicava a ação de Prometheus.

"Não há retorno no sinal, o poder da nova Persona dele é desconhecido... Fiquem em guarda!"

Oracle os alertou, e o grupo se concentrou em aprimorar as defesas, a magia de Anat fortalecia o grupo, enquanto Mona curou os membros que se feriram no embate anterior.

"Eu não irei te perdoar!" O detetive rosnou, com Loki se postando atrás dele. Uma barreira foi erguida à frente do detetive, barrando os danos, e ele continuou a atacar, sua Persona ergueu novamente a espada. "Toma essa!"

O golpe atingiu e derrubou Noir, por pouco não sendo fatal, a garota desviou a lâmina com o cabo do machado. E Loki mais uma vez manipulou o detetive, fortalecendo seu ataque a custa de sua defesa. Joker usou um dos martelos próprios do Metaverso para quebrar a barreira, e Mona aproveitou para contra-atacar com um golpe de espada. Queen prestou assistência a Noir, que revidou com psicocinese.

"Eu... vou te _matar_!!!"

Mais uma vez, Loki atacou, mas dessa vez mirando Queen, que mal conseguiu se defender daquela lâmina incandescente.

"Queen!"

"Cuidado!"

Loki aproveitou a distração de Joker para atacá-la, mas a jovem conseguiu se desviar a tempo, se deslocando para o lado.

"Boa, Joker! Bem no último segundo! Continue!"

O grupo revidou com muito mais agressividade do que na última luta. Noir e Queen atacaram com suas magias mais poderosas, tal como Joker. Mona atacou novamente com sua espada, mas o golpe pareceu um pouco ineficiente, como se tivesse encontrado algum obstáculo invisível. Mas o detetive já aparentava sinais de cansaço, curvado, sacudindo a cabeça em confusão.

"Por que você… fica me olhando desse jeito…!? Eu... eu consegui me virar até agora... consegui me virar sozinho...! Eu não preciso... de companheiros... não preciso... de amigos... Eu não..." Akechi disse, com voz rouca e cheia de pausas. "Não preciso... Não quero... envolver ninguém nisso…"

"Akechi-kun!!!"

Joker --- Akira --- arfou diante da fala dele. O detetive ainda estava ali, lutando para se livrar daquela influência.

"Zorro!!! Use isso!!!"

Mona exclamou, lançando algo no ar, um item que até então nunca precisou usar. A Persona do felino quebrou aquela esfera brilhante com seu florete, conjurando um forte vendaval, ainda mais forte do que o Panta Rhei --- era um vento puro, imaculado e concentrado, que dissipou aquela energia nefasta, as ondas carmesim que circundavam Akechi. Sem aquela distorção, dava para ver com clareza a figura de Loki e também das correntes que prendiam o detetive.

_'Você não se deixa prender por coisas tal como o passado ou relacionamentos com outrem. E assim, seu coração é sempre soberano. O exato oposto do meu.'_

"Eu gostaria de fazer isso sem ter que recorrer à força." Joker lamentou, magoada. "Mas tudo bem. Irei quebrar todas essas correntes!"

"Ataquem!!!!"

Mona berrou, e o grupo caiu em cima de Loki, cercando-o, procurando arrebentar aquelas correntes, tirá-las das mãos dele.

_"Queimem! Queimem no inferno!!!"_

Loki contra-atacou, usando de sua própria magia, fogo onipotente, Maragion e Megidolaon. Joker tentou cortar uma das correntes com seu punhal, e conseguiu quebrar a que prendia o tornozelo esquerdo. Mas Loki manipulou Akechi, fazendo com que o detetive atacasse a garota... mas a lâmina serrilhada foi bloqueada bem a tempo pela proteção dos punhos de Queen, que deu um chute no garoto, derrubando-o. A queda do detetive também fez com que Loki perdesse o equilíbrio, já que a Persona estava ligado a ele por aquelas amarras.

"Qual é, Akechi-kun, você é mais forte do que isso!"

"Ao menos _tente_ lutar!"

"Farei o meu melhor! Astarte!"

Noir atirou três vezes, mirando justamente nos elos mais fracos, aproveitando as habilidades de sua Persona para causar o maior dano possível.

"Presencie minha determinação!"

Mona atacou com vento, fazendo as correntes oscilarem. Joker tentou mais uma vez cortar as correntes, visando à corrente no braço direito, a que foi mais danificada pelos ataques de Noir e Morgana. Akechi se defendeu daquela investida, mas de uma forma um pouco diferente --- ele puxou aquela corrente com a mão esquerda, fazendo com a lâmina fosse bloqueada pelos elos que acabaram se quebrando diante do golpe.

"Não hesite!!! Acabe comigo... ou eu farei o mesmo com você!""

"Akechi-kun!!!"

Joker deixou a guarda baixa, abalada com o comentário dele, e Loki não deixou aquilo passar despercebido.

_"Morram!"_

Loki tentou atacá-los com trevas, amaldiçoando-os. Mas a Persona de Akira refletiu o golpe, devolvendo o dano a Loki e a todas as correntes que o circundavam. O contra-ataque de Joker conseguiu inclusive quebrar as correntes que prendiam as pernas e os joelhos do detetive.

"Sete já foram, faltam só seis! Zorro, mostre sua força!"

Mona atacou com Magarudyne, e Queen deu uma pausa, se concentrando em curar o grupo. Noir focou só na corrente da cintura, mas atacou com um tiro certeiro, a força do golpe de Astarte por pouco não quebrou aquela corrente.

"Agora, Joker!"

"Persona!!!"

A entidade conjurada por Joker era monstruosa, uma serpente gigante com oito cabeças e oito caudas: Yamata no Orochi. A cobra saltou, cada uma de suas cabeças investindo contra uma das correntes, mordendo-as, procurando arrebentá-las. Restavam apenas duas amarras: a do pulso esquerdo e a do ombro direito.

_"Grr... eu vou te **MATAR** , Astuciosa!"_

Loki ergueu sua espada, conjurando mais uma lâmina flamejante a partir da tenaz que usou antes contra Akechi. Mas o detetive se jogou para trás, dando um forte puxão nas correntes que ainda o prendiam, fazendo com que Loki também se desequilibrasse. Aquelas correntes já estavam fragilizadas, e o puxão foi tão violento que foi o que faltava para os elos arrebentarem. Akechi caiu de costas no chão, enquanto Loki caiu de cara, uma das espadas escorregando de sua mão.

"Agora!!!"

Todos atacaram de uma vez, aproveitando que Loki não poderia reagir. O dano foi considerável, mas ainda assim aquela Persona conseguia ficar de pé.

"Suporte está a caminho! Lá vão os _buffs_!"

Oracle concentrou suas energias para fortalecer o grupo, e todos -- _todos_ \-- atacaram de uma só vez.

"Anat!"

"Astarte!"

"Zorro!"

"Vamos lá! Kamu Susano-o!"

"Hécate!"

"Seiten Taisei!"

"Junte-se a mim, Arsene! Destrua-o!"

Todas as Personas do grupo atacaram o inimigo num frenesi, a combinação de diversas magias causou um dano onipotente, no limite do extremo, mas Loki ainda resistia. Estava quase caindo, mas ainda resistia.

 _"Ha… Acham que vão conseguir me derrotar?"_ ele zombou do grupo, e exclamou, furioso. _"Eu não vou deixar que vocês saiam vitoriosos!"_

"Eu não vou deixar... que você vença."

O detetive murmurou, lutando para se ficar de pé, cambaleando, usando suas últimas forças para conjurar Robin Wood. Sua Persona conseguiu disparar uma flecha contra o peito de Loki antes de esvanecer. Mas aquele golpe custou muito ao detetive, drenou todas as energias que ainda lhe restavam: ele caiu de joelhos, desmaiando no chão.

_"Uaaaaaggggghh!"_

Loki grunhiu, se dobrando de dor, dobrando-se diante dos Phantom Thieves, enfim derrotado. A Persona esvaneceu num lampejo de luz vermelha, retornando a Akechi. O detetive estremeceu, gemendo.

"Nghhh..."

Akechi fazia força para se levantar, o rosto contraído numa careta de dor, evidenciada graças à parte que faltava em seu capacete quebrado. Ele ficou de joelhos, com a coluna curvada, era o mais próximo que conseguia de ficar ereto.

"Está pronto para desistir?" Skull comentou, mas Joker o cortou, questionando-o agoniada.

"Akechi-kun! Você está bem? Você..."

"Eu sei... Eu já tive o suficiente. Eu perdi. Já estou perdido."

 

* * *

 

Akira arfou com a insinuação, mas ele sorriu, rindo daquela ironia, expondo a diferença entre eles.

"Somos iguais, mas... isso nunca iria acontecer com você. Você tem tanta sorte... Sorte em estar cercada... de companheiros que te respeitam... de amigos que se importam com você... Quando Shido confessar os crimes dele, vocês serão tratados como heróis. E quanto a mim, as pessoas vão descobrir que minhas antigas deduções foram apenas uma farsa. Minha fama e todo o crédito que eu tinha irão desaparecer... Não que eles tivessem sido reais para começar..."

_Era só devido às aparências..._

"Entendo. Então você fazia as pessoas ficarem psicóticas, e aí você mesmo resolvia esses casos. E você fez isso ao unir forças com Shido."

"Eu me aproveitei dele nesse ponto... eu aproveitei esse fato para tentar me promover, mas foi tudo uma farsa. No final... eu não pude ser alguém especial... não pude ser... alguém querido."

"Não diga isso..."

Joker murmurou, e Skull colocou, estranhando a colocação de Akechi.

"Cara... você é mais que especial..."

"Hn?!!" o detetive o encarou, atônito.

"Por mais difícil que seja admitir... sua inteligência e força de longe excedem as nossas. Só conseguimos te derrotar ao lutar em equipe..." Queen disse com amargura, fechando os olhos. "Sinceramente eu... invejava seu talento natural. Era frustrante ver o tanto que minha irmã confiava em você..."

Noir franziu o cenho, olhando para o lado, refletindo sobre as palavras de Akechi, a mão fechada sobre o peito mostrava sua hesitação. Mas o comentário dela foi surpreendentemente suave.

"Não tenho intenção alguma em perdoá-lo pelo o que você fez contra meu pai, mas... eu te compreendo. Eu sinceramente entendo seu desejo de retaliação contra os adultos que tiraram tanto de você..."

"Mas quando você ganhou o poder para cumprir esse desejo, você só o usou em seu próprio benefício."

Fox comentou, mas a entonação dele não expressava raiva, apenas citava o fato. E Oracle fechou aquele raciocínio.

"Se você tem a habilidade de usar múltiplas Personas, você provavelmente tem os mesmos dons de Joker. Mas por conta de você ter passado a vida toda sozinho, o poder que você despertou foi alimentado por ódio e mentiras... por um _ressentimento_ descabido."

"Você é mais do que isso, Akechi-kun." Akira se manifestou, de forma suave mas convicta. "Você é mais forte do que pensa. Você não é só trevas."

O detetive a encarou, de olhos arregalados, atônito, abismado, descrente. E outro ser também se manifestou, sussurrando em sua mente.

_(Ela está errada)._

A voz de Loki soou em sua mente, só em sua mente, mas não havia um senso de rebelião partindo dele, não havia emoção alguma. Era só uma constatação.

_(Ela é esperança. E você é desespero. Você não teria como vencer numa luta justa. E nem numa luta injusta, pelo visto)._

Joker --- Akira --- timidamente se abaixou, estendendo a mão para ele.

"Mesmo que todo o restante te odeie... mesmo que você se sinta indesejado... saiba que nós temos um lugar para você." E ela engoliu em seco, sussurrando tão baixo que ninguém mais ouviu, só o detetive, que prestava atenção em seus lábios. "Eu não vou te abandonar."

"Joker tem razão." Panther comentou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. "Seria um problema se você ficasse no nosso caminho. Quer vir com a gente e nos ajudar a resolver as coisas?"

"Isso mesmo." Skull adicionou, já na expectativa. "Nós vamos derrubar o Shido. Bora voltar e já deixar preparada a nossa intimação!"

_(Não se iluda, Goro. Nunca será como um deles. Vocês são opostos)._

"Vocês... são todos idiotas, por acaso?" Akechi comentou, levemente influenciado por Loki. "Vocês deveriam é se livrar de mim... caso não queiram que eu fique em seu caminho."

"Isso eu não vou permitir."

Joker colocou de forma incisiva, se levantando, altiva, claramente contra sua opinião. E Akechi simplesmente riu, uma risada breve diante daquela ironia, daquele conflito. Os Phantom Thieves dispostos a aceitá-lo no grupo... por mais indigno que ele fosse.

"Vocês realmente estão além da minha compreensão."

_(Esses humanos realmente estão além da minha compreensão...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embora o título seja o mesmo da trilha usada nesse ponto do jogo, acho que ficou meio irônico.
> 
> Parece que toda vez que decido traduzir um termo característico da franquia, algo me mata por dentro. Decidi usar 'Astuciosa/o' como a tradução de 'Trickster'. Não gosto de traduzir termos típicos da franquia, mas o termo ficaria estranho junto ao texto em português, porque não é bem um nome próprio, é mais como um título.
> 
> A magia usava por Mona (Untainted Wind) na verdade é exclusiva de um dos chefões de Shin Megami Tensei, mas aqui ela representa os "os ventos abençoados que levam à liberdade", a força de um laço/elo firmado. É o elo entre Akechi e Akira que permite que os Phantom Thieves consigam visualizar as amarras de Akechi, o fato de Akira ter procurado conhecer melhor o detetive e saber de suas inseguranças. Akechi aqui possui treze correntes o restringindo, e essas correntes se prendem justamente onde ficam os cintos no traje de mercenário.
> 
> Agora pense no trabalho que daria cortar todas essas correntes no jogo. Cada uma contaria com cerca de 400 de HP e só poderiam ser destruídas por Akira, caso contrário elas se regenerariam. E depois de destruir as correntes ainda teria que derrotar Loki, que teria uns 9000 de HP. Caso alguém do grupo tentasse atacar Loki antes, a Persona se recuperaria usando da vitalidade de Akechi, que seria limitada. Nesse estágio/fase da luta, caso o HP de Akechi chegasse à zero, seria game over: sem a contenção do detetive, Loki acabaria matando a/o protagonista.
> 
> E Loki está bem agressivo aqui, mas cabe destacar que eu o considero uma Persona um tanto diferente das demais. Todos os Phantom Thieves despertaram suas Personas, enquanto Akechi ganhou a sua. Robin é mais contido nessa luta porque ele sim é a Persona que Akechi despertou. Aqui Loki assume um papel semelhante ao de Morgana, ele tenta guiar o escolhido por Yaldabaoth no rumo selecionado pela entidade.
> 
> Mesmo depois de ter zerado o jogo, eu ainda acho que Morgana é tipo um Shadow, como o Teddie de Persona 4. Ambos têm o objetivo de guiar o protagonista no Metaverso e mesmo sendo "Shadows", possuem Personas. E Loki, mesmo sendo uma Persona, possui uma natureza mais similar a um Shadow --- ele não é uma Persona plenamente "domesticada" pelo detetive.


End file.
